This invention relates to the art of polyurethane chemistry particularly polyether polyols, toluene diisocyanate, 4,4'-methylene-bis-(2-chloroaniline) based polyurethanes, processes for their preparation and use and cured products formed therefrom.
Industrial tires based on toluene diisocyanate (TDI) endcapped polyether polyols cured with 4,4'-methylene-bis-(2-chloroaniline) (MOCA) are known and in commercial use. Under heavy loads and long use, the internal structure of these tires degrades, a problem commonly attributed to internal heat buildup. It has been found surprisingly that comparable systems wherein the quantity of unreacted TDI from the endcapping reaction has been substantially reduced to below 0.45% free TDI prior to MOCA cure show longer times to internal breakdown under dynamic stress.
Applicant knows of no art material to the patentability of this invention.